birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Breath of Fresh Sam
"Breath of Fresh Sam" is a Code LTIB parody of Breath of Fresh Squidward. Plot Sam Jay is sleeping, but then he hears Scotty Raven Jay and George Raven's voices. He wakes up to see them in his bedroom. Sam angrily questions why they are at his house to watch the sunrise with him. After Sam finds out that they have snuck into his room every morning to celebrate holidays like Easter, Valentine's Day, and the Fourth of July, it is told that tic controllosa inside his brain causes a thunderstorm every time Sam sees Scotty. His happy gland is forced to find shelter in his mind's recesses, but he gets the flu due to no recess deep enough, until Scotty leaves. Three hours later, sunrise reaches and the camera cuts to Sam putting an electric fence around his house to prevent Scotty and Guy from intruding. He tricks them into picnicking on a catapult, which he uses to fling them out of the fence. They surprisingly return, wanting to be catapulted again, resulting in Sam asking them to exit. This causes him to touch the doorknob of his fence, being electrocuted. It turns out that the electrocution zapped all of the tic controllosa from Sam's brain, making him nice. This continues on for the rest of the day, and even continues through the next morning, as shown by Sam substituting himself for Scotty's pillow, shutting off his alarm clock for him, waking him up for work, and flossing his teeth for him. At the LTIB Studio, Scotty is surprised to see Sam enter the area where he works, saying that he wanted to help Scotty work. Scotty promptly rejects this and Sam is called out front by Ben Wilburn Warner. He gives Beulah Volkenburger a free blank shield, then asks for free snacks. This shocks Mr. Warner, who either calls cheap entertainment or back into Scotty's place he goes. Sam returns to the shield maker, even making a fresh batch of bloopers, but Scotty arrogantly rejects them, calling them "no good." He is stopped by Mr. Warner when trying to delete them, and is told they look fine to him despite Scotty's protest. Scotty becomes angry when he finds out Sam has become a logo guy. Sam says he wishes he could be employee of the month, Scotty already being one a gazillion times, but the latter corrects him, saying a gazillion and six times. Mr. Warner then barges in and shows Scotty a shield displaying "SOI". Scotty says that Sam made it. Mr. Warner loves the design and makes Sam employee of the month, much to Scotty's horror. Guy even arrives with a cake for the employee of the month award winner, which Scotty erases his name on the cake and replaces it with Sam's. Later, a party is thrown at Guy's house due to Sam being the new employee of the month. Scotty throws a tantrum after realizing that Sam is pogo-dancing with Guy and ends up yelling at him, making him exit the party. Sam attempts to enter his house again, but like earlier, he is electrocuted due to touching the doorknob. Scotty and Guy approach Sam so Scotty can apologize for his behavior to Sam, and Scotty kisses Sam on the lips, leading Scotty to getting electrocuted. Guy touches Sam's hand, saying "he wants to dance funny". The generator explodes and Sam is returned to his grumpy old self, but Scotty and Guy end up getting infected with tic controllosa and start to act like Sam. They get into an argument with him, ending the episode. Category:Events Category:LTIB